


An Empty Promise

by ThatWeirdGirlWhoWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, There is underage sex, but nothing really explicit I guess, canon compliant until ep. 3x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdGirlWhoWrites/pseuds/ThatWeirdGirlWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on Lydia Martin and the various boys (men?) in her life.</p>
<p>I had a lot of Stydia feelings after 3x14 "More Bad Than Good", so this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jackson

 

Jackson is Lydia's first. Her first real kiss, her first boyfriend, her first everything.

He's good looking, rich and popular and Lydia knows instantly that he might just be the little detail that will make her High School life even more perfect.

The feeling seems to be mutual and they start dating the second week of freshman year.

* * *

When Jackson scores his first goal in lacrosse - eventually leading Beacon Hills to a glorious victory - Lydia is cheering at the sidelines, happier than ever before. She's got perfect grades, perfect looks, and now a perfect jock boyfriend that every other girl in school lusts after but noone but her was able to catch.

Lydia Martin is the queen of Beacon Hills High and Jackson is her prince in a shiny porsche. She doesn't care that he can be quite mean sometimes, or that he certainly isn't the brightest person - downplaying her own intelligence for his benefit won't make her any less intelligent, she tells herself.

* * *

They've been dating for about two months when Jackson finally decides he wants to take the relationship a step further and pulls a condom out of his drawer during one of their make out sessions alone in the Whittemore mansion. Although Lydia would never admit it, she is nervous and a bit scared - she has done her research and knows this will probably be uncomfortable for her, might even hurt and make her bleed. But Jackson's hovering over her with an expectant, challenging grin and Lydia has never been one to turn down a challenge, so she just closes her eyes and nods her head yes.

After they're done, Jackson pulls Lydia in a spooning position, her soft body in line with his hard one, and gently kisses the back of her neck.

Jackson in bed is so different from Jackson in school; not an angry, shallow jock but a very lonely boy who craves affection and security.  
And Lydia is the only one who is allowed to take care of him, the only one he drops his carefully built facade for.

He makes her feel **grown up, important, special**.

* * *

  **So when he gives her a spare key to his house and tells her he loves her she believes him.**

* * *

But then hell breaks loose. 

Suddenly every socially outcast teenager in Beacon Hills seems to be able to grow fangs and Lydia gets involuntarily dragged into the middle of this supernatural mess.  
She is afraid because she doesn’t understand what’s happening. She’s also angry because nobody – not even her best friend Allison – cares to explain.

People are dying and Lydia has terrifying visions. Maybe she’s going insane. Maybe she _is already_ insane.  
In her helpless fear she turns to Jackson, to the one she thinks she can trust, hoping for him to give back some of the security and comfort she has provided him with for the so long.  
But she gets disappointed. When she needs him most, her prince turns away from her, leaving her to the terrifying darkness that’s threating to consume her very being.

* * *

 So when the nightmare is finally over and Jackson is shipped off to London by his father a few weeks later, Lydia renounces relationships.

From now on, she’s only going to play by her own rules.

 


	2. Aiden

 Aiden is new and exciting. A dangerous bad boy with a body to die for.

Lydia decides that he is exactly what she wants the moment she sees him walking down the hallway at school with his brother. And because Lydia Martin _always_ gets what she wants it doesn’t take long until the two of them are making out in an empty classroom during lunchbreak.

* * *

When she finds out _what exactly_ her new lover _is_ – not only a werewolf, but an _Alpha_ – it excites her more than it scares her.

Maybe it’s the delicious prickling of his claws digging into her hips while his head is buried between her thighs where he’s putting his tongue to _excellent_ use that’s giving Lydia a thrill she’s never felt before. Or the way he moans and begs for release when she’s on top of him, riding him painfully slowly.

It’s fascinating, seeing him like this – willing, almost submissive, red eyes clouded with lust and a bottom lip pierced by sharp fangs; a man struggling to rein his wolf in.

One night when Lydia’s parents are out of town, she takes Aiden home and ties his hands to the headboard with the velvet belt of her dressing gown.

Both of them are aware of the fact that he could easily break free, tearing the belt to pieces with his werewolf strength, but they know just as well that he won’t – because Lydia ordered him to stay in place. The amount of control she has over this powerful, strong creature turns her on like nothing ever before.

* * *

Aiden treats Lydia like a queen; and so very unlike Jackson, he always puts her pleasure before his own. He respects her, admires her not only for her beauty, but also for her intelligence. With him, she doesn’t have to hold back, doesn’t have to make herself smaller than she actually is.

He makes her feel **beautiful, appreciated, powerful**.

* * *

**And when he pulls her close after giving her the best, most mindshattering orgasm she's ever had and tells her he loves her she believes him.**

* * *

But then the truth comes down upon her like ice rain, paralysing Lydia’s thoughts, making her want to scream out in anger and frustration.

All he did was use her to test Scott’s weaknesses. She’s never been anything but a tool in Deucalion’s great masterplan; never more than a source of information for Aiden, with the side benefit of being an amazing fuck.

Aiden’s denying it; he keeps calling her, apologizing and insisting that he _truly, actually_ came to like her, but Lydia feels hurt and humiliated. No one was going to get to use her ever again, that’s what she had promised herself after that thing with Peter Hale.

And now, she’s fallen for the wrong guy again.

* * *

So when Aiden climbs through her window one night and asks for forgiveness, she sends him away with a cold smile and an eloquently worded reminder for him to go and fuck himself.


	3. Stiles

 

Stiles has always been around, somehow.

Comforting her when she scraped her knee in kindergarten, hiding Valentine's cards in her locker in middle school, always bringing her birthday presents even though she never invites him to her parties.

For most of her life Lydia Martin didn't acknowledge Stiles Stilinski's existence. Now, this boy whose real first name she doesn't even know frees her from a coyote trap threatening to crush her leg and Lydia doesn't know what to think feel when he takes her in his arms afterwards.

* * *

When the two of them first start doing things alone - without annyoing pack members bursting in at the wrong moments - it's usually beacause of supernatural business.

Stiles is actually really smart, Lydia realizes; the only one of her friends fully able to keep up with her brilliant, analytical mind. But one the other hand, he is also awkward and nerdy and quite clumsy sometimes.

No, Stiles is definitely not what Lydia would call a dream guy - but he makes her laugh wholeheartedly and for some reason she can't quite point out she just really likes being around him.

* * *

It's more of an accident when Lydia and Stiles finally end up in bed together one warm summer night.

They are both physically exhausted and emotionally drained from all the madness that's surrounding them - the pack being constantly under attack,  people dying around them, the borders between nightmare and reality blurring and driving all of the friends to the edge of insanity; each in their own way. Lydia is starving for human touch, for closeness, for comfort; she can tell Stiles needs the same and before either of them can make the concious decision to undress they are naked on Stiles' Star Wars sheets, their sweaty bodies clinging to each other for dear life.

Stiles is so innocent and sweet it almost breaks Lydia's heart.

He's nervous, overthinking as always, constantly worrying whether what he's doing feels good for her and always getting her consent before trying something new.  
With him, she doesn't feel like a trophy being bragged about or a tool being used, but like a person being genuinely appreciated for what she is.

He makes her feel **warm, safe, happy**.

 

* * *

**But when he looks her in the eye and tells her he loves her she doesn't believe him - because when have those words ever been more than an empty promise?**


End file.
